La novia de mi hermano
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Por que ellos no eran patéticos y ella no era una sabelotodo. Fred/Hermione


**La novia de mi hermano**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro, solo de entretenimiento.

**Para el reto de parejas extrañas del foro Dramione los polos apuestos se atraen.**

**Nota: **Basada en la película "Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego"

**Pareja: **Fred Weasley/Hermione Granger

**Palabras: **922

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

La asechaba y ella lo sentía, había tomado aquella actitud desde su accidente de esa mañana con la línea de edad que Dumbledore había trazado, estaba comenzado a ponerla de mal humor, Ron y Harry no parecían sentirlo, pero ella lo hacia. Sentía la mirada fija en ella, de la misma manera en que lo sentía a sus espaldas, acechando, acorralando. Lanzo un bufido de molesta en cuanto se separo de los chicos en aquel pasillo argumentando que debía ir a la biblioteca.

Sintió sus pasos tras de ella, ya no parecía desear esconderse. Se detuvo en aquel pasillo desierto y se giró cruzándose de brazos y con actitud amenazante.

-"¿Puedo saber que es lo que haces siguiéndome Fred?"- pregunto ella cruzándose de brazos molesta

El se detuvo solo a unos pasos de ella.

-"Como sabes que soy Fred"- dijo simplemente dando un nuevo paso hacia ella

-"Veo que vuelves a ser lampiño"- dijo ella al notar que ya no había rastros de la larga barba en el pecoso rostro

Fred hizo una mueca de molestia ante las palabras de Hermione, antes de sonreí abiertamente, una de esas miradas que Hermione había llegado a reconocer como peligrosas

-"No estoy para tus juegos Fred"- dijo ella aun más amenazante, temiendo lo que fuera que aquella cabeza pelirroja tramaba

El recorrió el espacio que los separaba, ella dio un paso hacia atrás, podía ver claramente la amenaza en los ojos castaños. Pero no se permitió mostrar miedo, al contrario lo miro desafiante

-"Repítelo"- dijo el a su oído una vez que ella ya no pudo huir más

-"¿De que estas hablando?"- pregunto ella mirando hacia ambos lados del pasillo en busca de una salida, intentando que el no notara su miedo

-"Lo que nos dijiste esta mañana a George y a mi"-

Ella lo miro confundida, sin comprender inmediatamente a lo que se refería, hasta que sus propias palabras la golpearon a manera de recuerdo. Recordaba con claridad las palabras que les había dicho antes de que intentaran atravesar la línea de edad, como también recordaba la respuesta de aquellos chicos.

-"Les dije que eran patéticos"- dijo desafiándolo alzando aun más el rostro para clavar la vista en aquellos ojos -"Y no me equivoque"-

Alguna vez su madre le había dicho que era mejor hacer una retirada que garantizara la victoria, pero ella no había tomado en cuanta sus palabras y había decidido acabar con aquella batalla antes siquiera de que empezara, dejándole bien claro a Fred quien tenía la razón en todo eso, si el estaba enojado por que le había llamado patético, era su problema, ella lo había hecho por que era verdad.

Claro que nunca había visto aquella mirada en el rostro de Fred, en conjunto con aquella sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro de una manera que gritaba a todas luces que hacerlo enojar traería dolorosas consecuencias al desafortunado, sin embargo no se dejo intimidar aquel pelirrojo, por que ella no era una chica fácil de intimidar y por que desde hacia tiempo había aprendido a defenderse de los gemelos. Si había logrado defenderse de ambos, no esperaba que hacerlo solo de uno llegara a ser aun más complicado.

Fred solo se movió un poco, un movimiento que paso desapercibido para ella por que fue tan lento que no logro registrarlo, y cuando se dio cuenta del movimiento ya era demasiado tarde, Fred la había aprisionado aun más contra la pared al mismo que colaba su mano tras su nuca, haciéndola pegar un bote y lanzar un gemido de inconformidad, justo antes de que los labios delgados y fríos se posaran en los suyos propios.

Hermione había soñado infinidad de veces con su primer beso, en todos los escenarios y posibilidades jamás llego a considerar lo que ahora estaba pasando, ser besada en un pasillo desierto, por uno de los hermanos gemelos de uno de sus mejores amigos. Ni mucho menos de aquella manera tan ruda cuyo objetivo era sin dudad que ella dejara pasar al atacante al interior de su boca. Intento mantener los labios firmemente sellados al tiempo que intentaba empujar a Fred. Pero el chico había comenzado a mordisquear sus labios hasta que ella cedió y se encontró con la lengua de Fred en su propia boca, tocándole y moviéndose como la suya propia jamás lo había hecho.

Y entonces en el momento justo que enredaba su propia lengua con la ajena dispuesta a iniciar una batalla, el se había retirado de la misma manera en que se había acercado, dejando a Hermione con las mejillas enrojecidas y la respiración agitada. Con los ojos abiertos en completa perplejidad.

-"¿Por que hiciste eso?"- logro decir ella llevándose la mano derecha a sus labios

-"Parece ser que no tienes todas las respuestas siempre"- dijo el dándose vuelta - "¿o no Hermione?"-

Ella se quedo clavada ahí sin terminar de entender lo que había pasado ahí, era como haber entrado a la dimensión desconocida.

-"¿Nosotros no somos patéticos y ella no es una sabelotodo no?"- dijo George saliendo de entre las sombras para unirse a su hermano.

Fred simplemente le regalo una sonrisa a su hermano

-"Hermione es de Ronald, no lo olvides"- dijo George acoplándose perfectamente a los pasos de Fred

Este ultimo lanzo un bufido, como si no lo supiera, como si no supiera que Hermione sin importar el plazo terminaría siendo la novia de su hermanito, se paso la lengua por los labios sintiendo el sabor que ella había dejado en ellos.

-"Miel y Canela, mi favorito"- susurro simplemente

**Notas de la autora.**

No me pregunten de donde salio esto, espero que les guste y sus comentarios.


End file.
